Online service providers facilitate access to information and services by providing interactive UIs (User Interfaces) that help users navigate to desired resources. UIs often take advantage of the graphics capabilities of a user's computer and eliminate the need to manually type text commands. Generally, a UI allows a user to simply select screen objects such as icons, windows, and drop-down menus to execute particular commands or to link to certain locations. The design of a UI has a significant impact on a user's online experience. In particular, the icons, windows, and menus of a UI must be arranged to enable a user to locate preferred information and services quickly and easily. Conventionally, navigation among interfaces corresponding to separate communications sessions was accomplished through the selection if disparate icons appearing in an operating system task bar, where the icons appeared along with other icons that did not correspond to communications sessions.